


There is still time

by Aprilertuile



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilertuile/pseuds/Aprilertuile
Summary: The Mandalorian is alone with the Asset on his ship, ready to fly back to give the Asset in exchange for his payment. But the Mandalorian doubts.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	There is still time

The mandalorian was sitting at the pilot seat on his ship, thinking. 

Now he had the asset, and several days of travel in front of him.  
Whatever specie it was, it would need nourishment and he could only hope it was clean or at least wouldn't need a change as he was not equipped to deal with it. He was *not* nanny material, and had been extremely clear with his guild leader, he didn't deal with children. That was not that complicated a notion, right?  
Though now came the real question. He followed the Mandalorian way of thinking and children were to be protected.  
And this child may be 50 years of age, but for its specie it was clearly an infant. Could he still take the asset back to those who commandeered his services or would it break his code to do so? What would happen to the child if he did? 

The child cooed at him from its bassinet. Couldn't it sleep and let him think in peace? 

On the other hand, what would happen to the child if he didn't?  
Also, it had saved his life. Should he not repay him for this?  
On the other hand, a camtono of Beskar... That was just unheard of anymore. It would allow him to complete his armour and help finance foundlings... They needed it badly. Their own culture depended on it.  
He owed it to the clan to help when he could.  
But did he owe it to the clan to betray his own moral code for money? He was nothing without his moral code. But the creature was far past the technical age. 

The cooing came back to his ears and the man sighed as he watched the child leave his bassinet. 

He just watched curiously as the small creature climbed him and just settled against him. And he didn't think it would be all that comfortable with the armour plates... But the small creature seemed happy enough to watch his world from there.  
The man shook his head at that and put it back, gently, into the bassinet.  
Really. Didn’t it understand he wasn't a friend?  
Apparently not.  
The man sighed and let the ship run its course. He still had time to think on it.  
Besides, what could he bring to a child of its skills and specie? What specie was it even?  
Many questions in his mind, and no answer coming, the mandalorian turned his attention back to the space in front of his ship. He still had time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is me hoping that our new friend the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter will be nice enough to not actually give the baby in exchange for Beskar.  
> Though I somewhat doubt that Baby Yoda would make the best foundling and could fold his ears into a mandalorian helmet…
> 
> I apologize as usual for any mistake I made, as English isn't my first language.


End file.
